


Miraculous Ladybug One Shots

by TheWanderingOcean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, Marichat, Multi, NSFW, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingOcean/pseuds/TheWanderingOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>◕△◕</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summmmmmmaryyyyyyy

Hello  
i dont know how this website works but heres my first shot at posting something

Ok so this is a Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic book!  
I WARN YOU NOW: SOME/MANY WILL BE SIN/NSFW STORIES. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

Um... ya ok. my writing is much better when I actually write I swear.  
k hearts, Ocean <3


	2. Fin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Chat love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SINFUL/SMUTTY/LOCK YOUR DOOR AND DON'T LET MUM SEE

"Chat Noir...." Marinette began, pulling uneasily from the kiss that Chat had pulled her into.

"Hi, Mari." Chat said, leaning forward to peck Marinette's nose.

"Listen. Chat, you know how I feel about you, right? You know I love you." Marinette began.

Chat hummed happily in response. "And you know things are... hard... between us." Marinette continued slowly.

Marinette was pulled closer to her love when his grip tightened on her waist. "What with you having to transform every time you visit me." Marinette tacked on quickly.

"Marinette," Chat started, only to be cut off by his anxious girlfriend.

"No, Chat. I... It's not you, it's not me. It's... something that's beyond me. Beyond even you! I can't tell you what it is, but I promise someday you'll understand. Chat... we-" Chat gained revenge by cutting Marinette off back.

Tears threatened to jump from Marinette's eyes onto her cheeks. "You don't have to say it. I'm surprised it took you so long to see all the problems I ha-"

That did it. Marinette's tears streamed down her face as she gripped Chat's suit. "Don't. Don't do that. It's not about you. It's not even about me. Like I said, I'll tell you someday. You'll understand sometime." Marinette blubbered out.

"Mari... does this... does this mean..." Chat asked, pulling Marinette to his chest. 

He stroked her hair gently, cooing softly in her ear. She nodded her head, a muffled "mhm" escaping her lips. "Please don't cry." Chat said, voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry. I-" Marinette broke out into another sob.

"Please don't." Chat insisted, tear ducts prickling.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean for it to get this far-" Marinette went on.

"Do you regret any of it?" At this, Marinette burst backwards.

"No." She breathed.

Tenderly, Chat placed his hand on Marinette's cheek. He struggled to voice his question, the find the right words and put them in the right order. "One last time? So I can re-remember you?" Marinette tried gently.

Without answering, Chat pulled Marinette to his body, kissing her lips gently. He nodded, brushing their mouths together. Marinette pushed herself into another kiss with Chat, pulling them backwards. She fumbled for her light switch, knowing it was the only way they could... be together. Wordlessly, Marinette turned around as a bright green light engulfed the room momentarily. A few whispers later, and the two were connected again. "Ch-chat!" Marinette moaned softly, feeling his erection jut into her abdomen.

"Mari..." Chat agreed, switching gears and kissing his way down Marinette's jawline.

He sucked lightly, leaving marks in select places he knew would be a nightmare to cover up. "Ch-Cha-AH-t! Someone might- s-s-see!" Marinette stuttered out between moans.

"That's the point, princess." Chat said, pulling Marinette's shirt from her body.

Marinette almost laughed, except Chat was kissing down her stomach now. Using what little willpower she had left, Marinette pulled the duo to her bed. She collapsed onto it, Chat's lips grazing her hips. Marinette's hips bucked lightly as he kissed dangerously close to Marinette's nether-regions. "More- mo-AH!" Marinette cried softly, Chat's tongue kissing her lower lips.

He slid back up to Marinette's level, and she blindly pulled his clothes form his body, letting them land on the floor next to hers. "I want it..." Marinette moaned as Chat sucked on her ear.

"Want what?" Chat asked, brushing his manhood against Marinette's womanhood.

"I want you- I want- your cock..." Marinette puffed out.

With a grunt, Chat pushed himself into Marinette. Unlike fast pace the two usually used, they were slow and passionate. Marinette's moans were soft and contained, interrupted by hiccups and sobs. At one point she could've sworn she felt Chat let out some shuddering breaths from his position above her, and even if she hadn't heard him, the tears landing on her face and chest were enough indication. When Chat finally let himself cum, Marinette was shaking in a buildup to her own orgasm. Her walls clenched as Chat shot his seed into her, filling her wholly and completely. "I'll miss you, chaton." Marinette sighed, clutching Chat's bare back.

"I'll miss you too, cherie." Chat sighed, rolling onto his side.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Marinette let out a sob.

"Not as sorry as I, Marinette." Chat said, kissing Marinette.

He slid out of her opening, and Marinette cried out at the absence. "Goodbye, Chat Noir." She said a moment later, shaking against her now-ex-lover.

"Goodbye, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Not bothering to re-dress, Marinette rolled to face her back to Chat as he dressed and transformed back. "I love you." Marinette whispered, turning.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... uh...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> Okay... So there's some angsty/sad sin for all of you....  
> hngggg.... THIS WAS A JOKE OMFG.....  
> however, I don't feel like it had enough development, but love ya... <3  
> Ocean


	3. I Like You, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilanette....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lilanette... 'cause reasons...
> 
> and I kinda want Lila to be into Mari...

Lila had never had a better opportunity. It was cliché, sure, but if she was going to get what she wanted, well, cliché it was. She'd been waiting years for this. How many more chances was she going to get before the two parted for university? Not many. "I kinda wish Alya could've come along. Oh well." Marinette was saying.

"Yeah, me too." Lila agreed, rubbing lotion on her face.

"Hey, Lila, I know we only became friends a little while ago, but could you undo my bra strap? It's kinda tight." Marinette said, pulling her shirt off.

Lila's insides churned at the sight before her. Marinette's lean stomach, waist and hips proportionate, and the cherry on top; Marinette's perky bra-clad breasts. If all went according to the plan, Lila would be seeing more of Marinette later on. "Y-yeah, for sure." Lila stuttered out, struggling to contain her arousal.

She stood, walking over to Marinette. Lightly, her hands unclasped the bra, and Lila watch as Marinette held it against herself, smiling appreciatively. "Thanks, Lila." She said, grabbing a new bra.

"W-wait, Marinette, I need to tell you something." Lila burst. If she played this right, it might just work.

"Yeah, Lila?" Marinette asked, turning back around, one hand pressed tightly to her bra, keeping it in place.

"W-well... I kinda... hmm..." Lila said, feigning shyness. Playing shy lover-girl would certainly make caring Marinette more malleable.

"You can tell me, Lila. I'm here for you." Marinette said.

"Well, I have a crush on someone, but I don't think they're the same... orientation... as me." Lila said, blushing.

"O-oh! Are they gay?" Marinette asked, sitting down.

"N-no." Lila said slowly.

"So are you a lesbian?" Marinette asked, cocking her head.

"Erm... bisexual." Lila said, biting a lip.

"Okay. Keep going, then." Marinette said.

Lila smiled. It was going just as expected. "She's really sweet, and caring..." Lila trailed off.

"And you wanna know how to win her over?" Marinette asked.

Biting her lip again, Lila nodded. "Well, if I was being wooed by a girl with a different orientation, I'd want to know." Marinette answered.

"O-okay." Lila said, acting even more scared.

"Okay." Marinette responded, about to get up.

Lila reached out to grab her wrist. "It's you. I like, like you." Lila said quickly, calling another flush to her face.

Marinette froze. "Wh-what?" She asked.

"Oh, I knew you'd be disgusted!" Lila said dramatically, burying her face into her arms.

"No! Lila, I'm just surprised. I... Um... I can't say I return your feelings... 'cause I'm straight." Marinette said slowly.

"But, Marinette, have you ever... tried?" Lila asked.

"Wh-what!?" She asked.

"How can you know?" Lila asked, facade melting away to reveal an aroused fox.

"I-I guess I don't... But-but-" Marinette tried.

"Shh..." Lila said, crawling the short distance to Marinette.

Marinette, surprised, leaned back a little bit, but it was no match for Lila. She pressed forwards, catching Marinette's lips in a kiss. And not just any kiss; a lip massaging, tongue in mouth, full out kiss. And Marinette responded. Her legs shifted to wrap around Lila's waist as the two made out on the ground, hot and feeling new emotions. Marinette, who had yet to abandon her undone bra, gasped, because there was Lila, sliding her hand up Marinette's bare expanse of stomach.

Suddenly, Lila ripped the garment from Marinette's hands, exposing two round, perky breasts. "No- ah!" Marinette said, back arching as Lila's mouth closed around Marinette's left nipple. Another moan escaped Marinette's mouth as Lila's cool hand reached for the right breast, kneading it in her fingers.

Releasing the rosy bud with a pop, Lila switched boobs, sucking hard on Marinette's right breast. "Ah! Li-Lila! Oh! My God!" Marinette gasped.

And then Lila was on the move again, down to between Marinette's legs. "N-no, Lila, please, let's slow down." Marinette pleaded.

"Do you want that?" Lila asked, watching Marinette rub her thighs together.

"Y-yeah. I think so. Can I have a minute or two? Or maybe five?" Marinette asked, picking up her shirt and holding it to her chest. "S-sure." Lila said, surprised at the new course. "I'm just gonna go to my loft, could you go on my balcony?" Marinette said, pointing up. 

"Sure. Could I have a blanket?" Lila asked. Marinette nodded, thinking of the cool weather. Obtaining a blanket, Lila made her way to Marinette's balcony.

She draped the blanket across the floor and lay on it, thinking of what had just happened. Lila had finally gotten a shot at Marinette, her love interest. She'd been sucking her breasts! If Lila's panties weren't already soaked, they most certainly were now. Trying to stop herself, Lila pulled off her shirt and pants, left only in her underwear. Her hand slid into her blue underwear, running over her slick folds as she visualized the scene again; Marinette, back arched and moaning, while Lila kissed a trail to her breasts. Marinette's breasts. They were luscious; perfectly shaped and such a sweet size. Her nipples were dark in comparison to her skin, a bronze color against a pale backdrop. They were small, and hardened as Lila's tongue worked over them. Slowly, Lila slid to peer into Marinette's bed, and nearly died when she saw the scene laid out. Marinette, face scrunched up as her hand rubbed at her clitoris.

Marinette watched Lila climb out of the room, biting her lip. Once it was clear, the girl climbed into her bed and stripped, feeling impossibly hot. Why was she so turned on? It didn't matter, because Marinette's hands were pinching her nipples, trying to work out her sexual frustration. She was on her knees and stood up in a crouch to see what Lila was up to. Gently, Marinette eased her trap door open, revealing Lila, snaking her hand into her underwear. Biting back a groan, Marinette shut the door softly and collapsed onto her bed, hands sliding to her nether regions. They landed on her clit, furiously working. How many nights had she done this, thinking of Adrien? Now the only person Marinette could think of was Lila, sucking her breast and kneading the other.

"Lila!" Marinette gasped, opening her eyes to see the girl peering into the room. Lila shot back, and Marinette pushed open the door.

"Come in." She said frantically. As soon as the door shut, Marinette lunged at Lila, gripping her breast with a ferociousness.

"Fuck." Marinette mumbled, watching the ample lumps move in her hands.

Lila moaned, back arching and chest popping out further. Their lower halves grinded, Marinette sitting on Lila's womanhood. "Li-L-Lila." Marinette moaned out, squeezing Lila's boobs.

"Mari!" Lila cried softly, pulling the girl to her.

They locked in a kiss, feeling each other's breasts. Then Lila shifted them so she was on top, moving so that one of her legs was between Marinette's, and one of Marinette's were between hers. Marinette jolted, feeling Lila's knee against her bare pussy. "Can I...?" Lila asked.

Marinette paused, face flushing. "Hands, first." She whispered.

Lila nodded, trailing her hands down Marinette's stomach. Marinette shivered, aroused. Next, Lila traced Marinette's inner thighs, watching Marinette squirm."Well, get on with it." She insisted.

Lila smirked, throwing her hands at Marinette's vagina. She ran circles around Marinette's clit, rubbing her other hand on Marinette's opening. Getting her fingers wet, Lila slid on slim digit in. Marinette shuddered, grabbing Lila's wrist and erupting in moans. Lila started pumping then, in and out, in and out. And then, as she added another finger, Lila curled her fingers, hitting Marinette's G-spot at full force. "Shit, Lila!" Marinette cursed.

"I can't wait to make you come..." Lila said seductively, pressing the spot in the most pleasing of ways.

"N-no, I've never with anyone-" Marinette started, a moan cutting off her words.

"May I?" Lila asked, looking seriously at Marinette.

Marinette paused, watching Lila's eyes. They were filled with so much love that Marinette nodded, biting her lip. Slowly, a devilish grin came to Lila's face. "Good." She said, playing off seductive again.

And Marinette continued to writhe, feeling herself come to close to an orgasm, one much more pleasurable than any other. "I-I'm cumming-!" Marinette said, squirming.

Lila frowned. But then she smiled, feeling Marinette clench tighter. "Oh-Oh God!" Marinette choked out, shaking.

Marinette had never felt this much when cumming before. And Lila had never been so aroused, watching someone cum before.

An overflow of fluid was released from Marinette, said girl shaking in Lila's grasp. Marinette came for a moment or two before relaxing against the bed. Lila pumped once more before exiting, leaving Marinette clenching and unclenching around Lila's absence, trying to contain her moans. Lila was about to keep moving when Marinette grabbed her wrist. "Now it's your turn." She said, seductively pulling Lila's hand from her vagina.

Before Lila could quite process Marinette's words, she was lying face-up on Marinette's bed. "M-Marinette?" She asked, watching the girl sway sensually above her.

"Well, you've showed me _such_ a good time...." Marinette said, spreading Lila's legs.

"M-Mari?" Lila asked again.

"It's only fair that I return the favor." Marinette said, reaching down to trace circles on the inside of Lila's thigh.

"Are you...?" Lila asked.

"You don't seem so inexperienced, Lila.... You know exactly what to do with _me_.... So maybe we don't have to go nearly ask slow...." Marinette said, finger trailing straight into Lila's opening.

A moan erupted from Lila's mouth and she gasped. "Yes, Marinette, oh my goodness, yes." She said, back arching as she clenched the bed sheets.

Marinette cocked her head, smirking at Lila's folds. Fingers slowing, Marinette kissed Lila's nipples, sending the sensitive girl in shakes. "Fuck- M-M-Marinette- Ah!" Lila moaned out, watching as the girl kissed a trail down to Lila's womanhood.

"Beautiful." Marinette whispered, a breath of air hitting Lila's clit. "No need to stay quiet... my parents are out." Marinette said, smiling devilishly.

"O-oka- Ah!" Lila said, writhing as Marinette's tongue swept out over her folds.

Playfully, Marinette circled Lila's clit, tongue lapping up all of the liquid that had pooled. Lila's hips bucked and she moaned, loudly, hands tangled in Marinette's hair. Marinette pulled her finger away, shoving her tongue deep into Lila. This was something that no one had ever done for Lila, and she nearly screamed at the new sensation. "M-Marinette!" She cried, building up to what must have been the most intense of her orgasms.

"Not yet." Marinette said then, pulling back.

"Wh-what?" Lila asked, tears stinging her eyes. She was _so_ close.

"Don't worry, you'll get to... I just want a little help, is all." Marinette said, stepping down her stairs. "And don't think about touching yourself, or you're going to have to be punished." Marinette said, glint in her eyes as she dug through one of her drawers.

Lila had a perfect view of Marinette's round ass, and little pink folds peered out towards the bottom. "You have a nice ass." Lila announced.

"You have a nice pussy." Marinette replied jokingly. Her tone was meant to be normal, but to Lila, they seemed to have the most sexual of all exchanges they'd had that evening.

"What... is that?" Lila asked, catching a flash of hot pink.

"This?" Marinette asked, turning around.

Lila braced herself, but saw nothing. Where was the flaming pink.... _thing_? "In your hands." Lila said pointing.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Marinette teased, coming back to the bed.

Lila squirmed. How was it that this girl could get her so.... undone? "Here we are." Marinette said, pulling a strap-like belt from next her bed.

"Wh-what are you gonna do with that?" Lila asked.

Marinette had turned around, fussing with her womanhood. "This." Marinette said, turning.

There, strapped to Marinette's waist, was a dildo, bright pink and translucent, silicone and shiny. A blush broke out across Marinette's face, then. "I only have it 'cause it detaches and was cheaper than just the... dildo." Marinette explained.

But Lila shook her head, crawling towards the item as though it was a beacon. Gently, she licked the tip. And then put the entire head into her mouth. A vibrating nub against Marinette's clit sent the girl into ecstasy. "Suck." Marinette commanded.

Lila nodded, hands sliding to grip Marinette's ass. Dutifully, the dildo went in and out of Lila's mouth, making Marinette moan. "St-stop!" Marinette commanded, feeling herself close to cumming. "We have to cum at the same time." She explained.

Lila would have said it wasn't possible, that the time would have to be aligned _perfectly_ , but she was so desperate to cum, she didn't say a word. "Lie down." Marinette said.

Lila moved, lying on her back. Marinette lined up, getting ready to enter Lila. Her legs were still together, and she looked uneasily at the dildo. It was maybe ten inches, and had a radius on the larger side, thicker that Lila's wrist. "I won't hurt you." Marinette promised. 

"Okay." Lila said, exhaling and closing her eyes.

Slowly, her legs spread apart, revealing her sopping folds. "I'll start slow." Marinette said, grabbing Lila's calves and leading them to her shoulders.

Marinette watched Lila nod. Slowly, Marinette slid her hands on Lila's thighs and lined up. With a light push, Marinette ran the dildo up Lila's folds. One more push, and Marinette had the tip buried in Lila's lips, almost at the entrance. Marinette pressed into Lila's pussy. She felt the tip struggle to fit, but with just another push, she stretched Lila just enough. Glancing up, Marinette watched Lila pinch her won nipples, letting out after moan. "Oh... more, please, more!" Lila was saying.

Smirking, Marinette pushed all the way in, a loud moan shaking Lila's chest. "Ahhhh!" Lila yelled, squirming.

The tightness in the dildo made the nub against Marinette's clit move fiercely. "Li-Lila! You're so tight!" Marinette said, frozen.

"Fuck me, Marinette, fuck me _hard!_ " Lila cried.

Marinette was sent back into motion, pushing the dildo in and out of Lila as fast as she could muster. "I'm-" Lila started, words cut off by moan.

Marinette replied with, "Me, too!" and proceeded to shove the dildo as far into Lila as possible.

"Oh, fuck!" Lila yelled, just as Marinette cried, "Oh, shit!"

The girl collapsed onto her partner, the dildo sliding out and sending more shocks to their systems. "Fuck, Mari." Lila whispered.

Marinette nodded, pulling the strap-on off and tossing it aside. She tucked one of her legs under Lila's and another between them, enjoying the warmth as it forced the last dregs of an orgasm from her. "I think I like you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOVE,  
> OCEAN
> 
> P.s., feel free to request stuff... If you want, I can open up a tumblr for anon asks... :)


	4. Power Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the self-proclaimed power couple takes a lot. It's more than constantly working well together or being the cutetest than possible. And Marinette is determined to steal the title.
> 
>  
> 
> And hard puns

"So do me this solid." Marinette was saying.

"Mari, babe, I can't." Adrien insisted.

"C'mon, Adrien! Just come over... it's not _hard_ for you to do." Marinette said.

"Fuck. Well you just made this a lot harder. I mean difficult! You've made this difficult!" Adrien tried.

"Oh? Are you saying you have a nice.... long... _hard_.... baton _out_ of costume?" Marinette asked.

"Well, shit." Adrien said.

"Come on.... It'll be quick, I promise." Marinette whispered slyly.

"Hmm...." Adrien hummed.

"Oh, alright. Don't worry." Marinette said, shrugging. If Adrien was busy, he was busy.

"Sorry. Love you." Adrien said, sounding distressed.

"Love you, too. Bye." Marinette replied, waiting for Adrien to hang up. Once he did, she sighed.

So perhaps she wouldn't be able to give her gift to Adrien today. She hadn't meant to try and lure him over with the hope of sex... but he'd been too busy to have any real sexual fun with Marinette, and she _really_ wanted to give him his gift: a hand knitted Christmas sweater, sporting Pere Noel and his reindeer. Glancing at the gift, Marinette walked over and ran her hand on the wool. She was sure it would be a little too big, the way it was meant to be, and so very warm. She folded up the garment and pulled open a drawer, placing it over her matching version. Sure it was cheesy, but she'd be damned if she _wasn't_ going to trump the power couple, Ninalya, this year.

A padding on her roof made her slam the drawer shut and go into defensive position. Her trapdoor began to jangle, and Marinette waited to see if the person on her roof would open it. Cautiously, she climbed onto her bed and unlocked the door, hoping it was Chat Noir. Once the latch had been moved, she jumped down from her bed and hid under the loft, wielding a pair of tailor scissors.

The door opened, probably getting her sheets wet with the light rain that was falling. "Marinette." Came Adrien's voice, but Marinette didn't move.

This could be a trap. Everything could be. "Mari, babe." The intruder said.

The shut, locking, and a face leaned over the side of the bed, green eyes glinting at Marinette. "Why are you holding those big scissors?" Adrien asked.

Marinette glanced at them before plastering a smile on her face and hiding them behind her back. "No reason." She said, sliding the tool onto her desk.

"Come here." Adrien said.

A green flash engulfed the room, and Plagg whizzed past Adrien's hand and onto Marinette's head. "I'm assuming you humans are going to partake in reproductive rituals for pleasure, so before it gets anywhere, where's Tikki?" Plagg said.

Tikki had floated up at the mention of her name and waved, Plagg flying off to join her somewhere in the building ventilation. Both teens stood in place, blushing heavily and choking on their words. "Uh." Marinette started, stumbling over to the stairs to her loft.

"Uh is right." Adrien said, holding out a hand to help Marinette the rest of the way.

"So..." Marinette started.

"Hey." Adrien said, a crooked grin gracing his face.

Marinette let out a breathy giggle, setting herself next to Adrien. She leaned against him, breathing in his smell. "I missed you." Marinette said, recalling the past few weeks in which there had been no sign of Adrien, aside from daily texts.

"I missed you, too." Adrien agreed, resting his head on Marinette's and kissing her hair.

"So... what about 'partaking in reproductive rituals for pleasure'?" Marinette asked with a giggle.

Adrien let out a breath he'd been holding as a laugh. "You really seemed as though you wanted to... partake." Adrien said, winking.

"Oh, I do. But I was just trying to get you over here." Marinette said flippantly.

"And for what was that?" Adrien asked, shifting so he was laying on his stomach between Marinette's thighs.

"Hmm... let me think." Marinette said, looking up and holding a slender finger to her chin.

Adrien smirked and pushed Marinette's shirt up half an inch, blowing a raspberry on the exposed skin. She jerked upright, struggling to contain the laughter that bubbled out of her. Adrien moved his hands so he was tickling her sides, and Marinette tipped over, Adrien following and watching her beautiful face contort with giggles.

"St-ah!" Marinette tried, huffing and puffing.

Adrien let go for a second, placing his palm flat on Marinette's side. "What was that?" Adrien asked.

"Stop." Marinette said between pants, remaining giggles slipping out.

"Hmm... let me think." Adrien said slowly, a smug smile on his face.

"No more thinking." Marinette said, giggling as she kissed the tip of Adrien's nose (these two were known for adorable kiss placements).

Adrien sighed contentedly, watching Marinette as she settled down across from him. "You're so beautiful." Adrien said, playing with a piece of Marinette's hair.

"You're adorable." Marinette replied, running a finger down Adrien's jawline.

For a few moments, they just watched one another, enjoying each other's presence. Then Marinette's smile slid away, and she watched Adrien with a seriousness he'd seen only a few times before.

Marinette was most definitely, in a matter of words, turned on. She scooted forward, kissing Adrien's lips. With a small bite, his lips parted, and Marinette slid her tongue slowly into his mouth. "Mari..." He sighed in the break between a kiss.

She responded by kissing him again, just as tenderly as before. "How far are we going today?" Marinette asked.

"As far as we can go in..." Adrien looked at Marinette's clock, "ten to thirteen minutes." He said, kissing Marinette's jaw.

"So all the way, then." Marinette said, a blush breaking across Adrien's face.

"Guess so." Adrien said. "What?"

Marinette was watching him expectantly. "No use in getting our clothes in the way, then." She said simply, pulling her shirt off.

Adrien nodded slowly in realization before following suit. Soon, both had removed their clothing, and touched hands, interlocking fingers. "No need going slow today." Marinette said, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Adrien's chin.

In response, Adrien wrestled Marinette so she was lying on her back before he pulled off her bra. His cool fingers had brushed against her breast, and she let out a soft moan. "Fuck me." Adrien mumbled.

"I'd love to." Marinette replied, tugging Adrien's boxers down suddenly.

"So we're playing _that_ game." Adrien replied, copying Marinette and pulling off her panties.

"Oh yeah, we're playing _that_ game." Marinette said, reaching for Adrien's semi-hard penis.

He froze as Marinette's hand glided over the shaft, jerking him off. "This is nice, but I'd prefer that my lady feels some pleasure, too." Adrien said, grabbing Marinette by the bottom and sliding her closer.

Her hands moved to Adrien's shoulders as his dick slid up and down her folds. Marinette shifted and invited the rather large appendage into her opening. She barely made it over the head, her tightness and his girth battling. "Go faster." She moaned.

"Oh, I'll- I'll make sure you fe-feel it, bugaboo." Adrien grunted, moving slowly to deliberately torture Marinette.

Her moans were absolutely wonderful to his ears. And her warmth, her throbbing tightness and clenching muscles... Adrien couldn't help it, his hips bucked and he slid all the way in. "Fuck! Wait, wait..." Marinette said, straight as a board.

"Okay?" Adrien asked.

"Mhm... you're just so big." Marinette whispered in his ear. "Go ahead." She urged.

Adrien kissed Marinette's ear before ramming himself back into her. It wasn't long before the girl on top of him was writhing with a first orgasm. Her sounds of ecstasy sent Adrien into a downwards spiral as he, too, reached release.

"With three-ee-ee!... Minutes to spare." Marinette said, shaking on Adrien's cock.

"Well played, babe." Adrien said, nuzzling against Marinette's neck.

His flaccid dick was slowly hardening again, and he knew it was time to go. "It'll be quick." Marinette whispered.

"If you insist." Adrien said, shifting so Marinette was sitting on his cock and he lay back.

"Oh, I do." Marinette said, squatting and moving up and down as fast as she could.

With her moving like that, and the sounds coming out of her mouth, it wasn't long before both reached climax, and just in time, too. "Here." Adrien said, panting lightly.

He handed Marinette his shirt, a size too large for her. It had become something of a tradition for Adrien to give Marinette his shirt after sex. "Thanks." Marinette said, pulling it on. "That reminds me." Marinette said, sliding away from Adrien.

"Oh, come back." Adrien whined.

"You need to leave. So get dressed." Marinette chides.

She lifted Adrien's pants and threw them at him. He caught them with ease and slid them on. "Well, then you have to put on your shorts." Adrien retorts, tossing Marinette her panties and shorts.

She pulls them on, smiling. "Here we are." Marinette said, pulling open her drawer.

She hands Adrien his sweater, wrapped neatly with a bow. "What's this?" Adrien asks.

"Consider it... an early Christmas gift." Marinette said, smiling proudly.

Adrien musses Marinette's hair. "Thanks, Mari." He slides the sweater on.

"Ooh!" Marinette says, reaching for her own sweater.

"We're matching!" Adrien said, delight lighting up his face.

"Now we're the ultimate power couple." Marinette hissed, fire in her eyes.

"What?"

"This'll give them _all_ a run for their money!" Marinette crooned, dancing maniacally around the room.

"Can I at least get a selfie with you?" Adrien tried.

Marinette cackled in response. "Mari?"

"POWER COUPLE!" She said in response, voice raspy.

"Marin-"

"POWER. COUPLE!"

**Author's Note:**

> K thanks


End file.
